


A Pair of Puppies

by aravenwood



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Concussions, Emetophobia, Gen, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: Gavin has a concussion. Connor and Nines have to deal with him while they wait for an ambulance.Written for the Whumptober 2020 prompt "concussion".
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Pair of Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I watched Detroit Evolution for the first time over the weekend and got reinvested in this fandom. Gavin really grew on me and when I sat down to write for today, he was the only character in my head. Which is a change because Nicky and Joe (Old Guard) are in there like 99% of the time...
> 
> TW for some vomiting.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Detective Reed, can you hear me? Detective Reed. Wake up, Detective Reed.”

Gavin groans softly and buries his face into the rough carpet beneath him. His head is throbbing, his ears are ringing and there’s nothing he’d like better than to just curl up on the floor until the pain stops-.

“Detective Reed!”

“Fuck off…” he growls without opening his eyes. What is it with Hank’s stupid fucking android, always bothering him and not giving him a moment of-.

“Gavin!”

Oh fuck off, not Nines too. Why can’t they just leave him alone, can’t they see that he’s perfectly fucking happy right where he is? Well, maybe the carpet is starting to itch against his cheek and maybe he does need to puke a little, but they don’t need to know that.

“Detective Reed, I’ve alerted the precinct of your condition and called for emergency services for assistance. But I highly recommend that you remain awake until they arrive,” Connor says in that stupid voice of his. Gavin doesn’t need to open his eyes to see the light pout or the furrowed brows, and he doesn’t even have to hear Nines to know that he’s staring just as intensely.

Honestly, you put those two together and the fucking…fucking…  _ emotion  _ is almost palpable. Put them in front of a serial killer and they’re a pair of mind-reading terminators. But the moment they’re not facing off with someone dangerous and it’s like having a couple of puppies following you around. 

A couple of annoying, persistent, pain-in-the-fucking-ass puppies.

He’s always been more of a cat person.

There’s a hand on his shoulder, pulling him off his face and onto his back. The hand lingers, shaking him firmly. “Gavin, I know you’re awake. It will be easier if you talk to us so that we can assist you,” Nines says, his voice low and scolding - it’s like getting told off by his mother. 

Letting out a long, frustrated sigh, Gavin opens his eyes. Well, he tries anyway but the world is so bright that his eyeballs feel like they’re on fire and it does nothing but make the pain in his head even worse. He definitely  _ doesn’t _ whimper - and if anyone says he did then they’re a fucking liar - but he does throw an arm over his face to block out the light.

“Judging from the aversion to light and lack of threats of bodily harm, I would say that you have a concussion,” Connor says drily, and he sounds so much like Hank that Gavin actually jumps just a little bit. Except even that tiny flinch brings even more pain and he seriously considers asking one of them to knock him the fuck out just so he doesn’t have to put up with any more of their bloody scanning or whatever the fuck they’re doing.

In the end he orders Nines to do it, but he’s met with nothing more than a long-suffering sigh. “As much as I would appreciate not having to listen to your complaints, a secondary blow to the head could cause permanent damage. Although, perhaps it would improve your current sunny demeanour.”

Ok, whoever gave the androids the ability to be fucking sarcastic needs to die. Seriously. 

He becomes aware of a siren in the distance, getting louder and louder with each passing second. It’s not belong before the noise becomes like knives to his eardrums, the stabbing pain growing more and more intense until the nausea in his stomach becomes too much to bear. He feels bile rising in his throat and can’t bring himself to turn over to spit it out.

It sticks in his throat and suddenly he’s choking. He can’t breathe and swallowing doesn’t work and there’s no fucking way he’s going to die choking on his own vomit like some junkie-.

Steady hands force him onto his side and the bile spills onto the carpet. Suddenly he can breathe again.

“It’s alright, Detective Reed. Help is on its way,” Connor says softly, soothingly, and Gavin growls once more.

“The help is the fuckin’ problem,” he sneers, taking a deep, shuddering breath to steady his stomach. The siren is even louder and he presses his hands to his ears and squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to block it all out; the light, the noise, the fucking androids who don’t know when to leave someone alone. 

There’s a hand on his back now, and it’s rubbing circles in his back. He wants to snap at them to leave him alone but it’s actually nice, it’s counteracting the pain in his head a little bit and it feels like he can actually breathe without wanting to puke or scream. 

Without meaning to, he relaxes against the pressure.

“They are almost here. They will help you,” Nines says and Gavin hates how much relief his voice brings.

Those fucking androids. Why can’t they just be assholes so he can hate them? Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
